


the emotional complications of freeing a sea goddess

by Mimzy_Whimzy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, What if sora freed calypso?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzy_Whimzy/pseuds/Mimzy_Whimzy
Summary: A quick little thing I wrote in less than an hour that stemmed from a discord convo.What if Sora was the one to free Calypso? And maybe possibly have a little gay crisis at the same time.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	the emotional complications of freeing a sea goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yosakazure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosakazure/gifts).



“Why is she tied up again?” Sora asked Mr. Gibbs with his arms crossed. He, Donald and Goofy were growing more and more uneasy about this whole mess by the minute. 

Mr. Gibbs turned to him, and answered. Always one to tell a story. “So ye see, Tia Dalma is actually the goddess, Calypso, bound in human form. The Captain means to free her from the prison.” As Gibbs speaks Barbosa gathers some things in a bowl, Sora watching as he listened. “Those trinkets, there, are the items originally used to seal her away.”

Mr. Gibbs was soon interrupted in his explanation by Captain Barbosa, himself. A grandiose display as he once again explained the way to break the spell. “The items brought together; done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words; ‘Calypso, I release you from your human bonds’.”

“Is that it?” Another of the crew asks.

At which Barbosa clarifies; “T’was said, it must be said as if to a lover.” he punctuated the line with a look. Sora’s eyebrows furrowing as the rest of the crew coo’ed at the insinuation. 

“Do you think this will work?” Donald asked in a low voice. 

“Gawrsh, I think we’re about to find out.”

The crew quieted as Barbosa readied himself, holding a burning taper they used for the cannons at his side. “Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!” He says proudly as he lights the items in the dish. 

Tia Dalma just looked at him. The deck was silent for a few minutes, awaiting what would happen. But nothing changed. Barbosa repeating the words quicker this time, but still no luck. 

“You didn’t say it right.” Sora found himself saying before his mind could keep up. The men turning toward him and drawing even Barbosa’s attention.

“What was that, boy?” He asked. Now all eyes on him. Being on the spot made Sora feel a bit uneasy, but he was sure he was right. Barbosa said it wrong. 

“I said, you didn’t say it right.” He repeats. He didn’t know much but, ‘As if to a lover’ didn’t mean to proudly declare to the world. Of that, he was sure.

“You think so?”

“What does this lad know?”

“Little lad’s got himself a lover, does he?” 

Sora caught only a few of the comments but he was sure his face flushed. He only hoped it wasn't noticeable under all the dirt and grime. 

“Seeing as my way weren’t adequate, why not let the lad have a go.” Barbosa said, beckoning Sora over with a smirk. Sora ignored the whistles and pointed comments coming from the crew as he approached. Barbosa gesturing toward the still tied Tia Dalma, or, Calypso, Sora should say. 

Sora took a breath, he’d never done this before. Never spoken to a  _ lover _ . But he tried to imagine someone like that. Tried to picture how he would tell them something only meant for their ears. That’s it! 

Sora spoke before he could think about what he was about to do. “Calypso…” He said as he took another step forward, removing his hat. He got as close as he could to the woman tied to the mast, her eyes watching his every move. She was tall, Sora lifting himself onto his toes so he could reach her ear. He’d probably have the same problem if he were to whisper to Riku, the thought made him smile, and then freeze. 

Sora quickly whispered the rest of the line to Tia Dalma and backed away before he could dwell on the fact that he thought of Riku in the same situation as a ‘lover’. If the grime was hiding the flush on his face before, it definitely wasn’t now. Sora put his hat back on, drawing it low over his face. 

But he knew it’d worked when the things in the dish burst into flames and Tia Dalma began to grow larger than the ship they were on. This was going to get bad fast, Sora shook his head to focus. He’d have to dwell on his own revelations later. 


End file.
